


Exposure

by Sara Dawson (waterofthemoon)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, MWPP, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-04
Updated: 2005-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/Sara%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus can only see clearly through the aperture of his camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



> For [**thieving_gypsy**](http://thieving-gypsy.livejournal.com/profile) as part of the ["take the first line of someone else's story"](http://auburn-crimson.livejournal.com/48712.html) meme challenge thingy. Yay for excuses to make myself write R/S again!

It wasn't even a very good photo. Remus remembered that he had just gotten the Muggle camera for his birthday, and so had not yet learned the subtle nuances of light and shadow, nor the delicate balance of color. The timing was off, the focus, everything—Remus wasn't even sure that he'd mixed the developing potion quite right, as the subject's movements tended to be faulty, but it had apparently been good enough. Sirius had gone mad when Remus had shyly presented him with it, declaring him a "creative genius" and waving it around the common room for all to see, even kissing Remus jovially on the cheek as he demanded a copy. Remus had never been quite sure what made Sirius react with such enthusiasm, but that day he'd merely blushed and smiled, chalking it up to Sirius' normal personality.

But that had been months ago. Like a fool in love _(but he wasn't—was he?)_, Remus still carried around the old photograph wherever he went. He'd stuck it between the pages of his Transfiguration text that day and had somehow never got out of the habit of keeping it with him, moving it from book to book, sneaking glances when he thought the others weren't looking. The edges had gone all creased and faded from too much handling, despite his careful efforts to preserve its integrity. It wasn't as if Remus didn't have other pictures of Sirius; his tiny darkroom was full of them, in fact, as Sirius was never shy about jumping into the frame of whatever Remus was trying to shoot. There was something about that first one, though... something about the way even overexposure couldn't hide the vulnerability in Sirius' dark eyes as he grinned and waved for the camera. Not even James was usually privy to this layer, but Remus had captured it on film. He had tried to analyze this perplexity a few times behind his curtains when sleep escaped him, with the perpetual conclusion that he was being ridiculous and really should just close his eyes before he drove himself completely spare.

It was just like Sirius, then, when weeks later he took one of Remus' books in an attempt to distract him from too much studying and, flipping through the pages, found the well-worn photo hidden carefully between. He looked at Remus with that same raw vulnerability, and Remus fought the urge to reach for his camera as both their heads spun with questions and conclusions. It would be days of semi-avoidance and sleepless agony before Remus would pull Sirius aside with the intent of apologizing and smoothing over this whole silly mess. He found this wasn't necessary, however, because when he faced his friend everything just felt right and the words faded away, and then there was only _Sirius_ and the pictures exploding in his head. Somehow, Remus didn't expect to be able to capture _this_ moment any time soon.


End file.
